pirate love story
by Yuffie Miki
Summary: Antonio is ill and his crew is looking for Feliciano to help, but has to turn to his older brother when they have issues finding him.
1. Chapter 1

Lovino sat on the deck of a large pirate ship. He wasn't scared because he knew the captian very well. The captain was ill and the crew had sailed all the way to Italy to get Lovino. You see Lovino is a silky and has special healing powers, or so most people think. Problem is that it's his twin brother, Feliciano, which has the healing powers.

"Guys how many times do I have to tell you, it's my fratello that has all the powers not me" Lovino said.

The co-captain stepped forward. "Yes, I'm aware but we couldn't locate your brother, and figured youd know where to find him." He said

Lovino shook his head. "Sorry I don't."

"No idea at all?" the co-captain asked

"I guess it's possible that he's visiting his German friend but it's only a guess" Lovino said trying to think if Feliciano had left a note or said anything aobut where hed be.

"Guess or not it's better than nothing. So where does this friend of his live?"

"Germany, not sure where exactly"

Looks like we've got a long walk from here then. You don't mind staying with the captain while were gone do you?"

"I guess I can" Lovino says trying to hide the fact that he'd really love to stay.

"Then we'll leave in the morning"

Lovino nodded and walked to the captain's room. When he entered the only thing he noticed was Antonio asleep in the big, king sized, bed. He walked over, pulled the desk chair over to the bed and sat down. He laid his head on the edge of the bed and watch Antonio sleep until he finally fell asleep himself.

The next morning he woke up and went to find something to eat. As he walked to the kitchen he noticed that the crew wasn't around. "They must have left already"


	2. Chapter 2

After Lovino had finished his breakfast he went to sit out on the deck of the ship. "it certonly is a beautiful cite to see the city from here."

"yes it is."

Lovino jumped and turned to see who had spoken and found Antonio standing behind him. "shouldn't you be in bed?"

Antonio shrugged and sat next to Lovino. "I guess but its so boring just laying in bed."

Lovino sighed, "well don't get sick then"

"you make it sound like I ment to get sick."

"wouldn't surprise me none if you did. And itd explain why you get sick all the time."

Antonio laughs. " yeah that's true but really I don't try to get sick. I just have bad luck is all."

"sure." Lovino looked out at the city again.

"so can I ask why you're here?" Antonio asked suddenly.

"isn't it obvious that im here because your crew still dosent know the difference between me and Feliciano yet."

"guess that makes since. Just thought you might have wanted to visit is all."

Lovino sighed "not that I didn't want to, im just buisy."

Antoni perked up. "really? You wanted to come visit me?"

Lovino blushes "well, why wouldn't i?"

"you always seem to be in a bad mood when im around, or at least when were with other people. Its always so hard to tell if you like being around me or not."

Lovino looks down at his hands so Antonio wouldn't see his face getting redder by the minute. "well its not that I don't like being around you, I just get embarrassed easily and then I start getting upset and then I yell so no one knows."


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino looks up at Antonio to see if he can tell what hes thinking but all he sees is a wonderful smile spread across Antonio's face.

Antonio says "really?" his smile falters for a second while he thinks but he regains it guick "but why be embarrassed?"

Lovino looks back at is hands. "well …. Um…." He sits there a while, thinking about what to say. He couldn't just tell Antonio he loves him, but if he says nothing Antonio might think he hates him. Lovino just looks at his hands, glad his hair is hiding his, probably, tomato red face.

Antonio puts his fingers under Lovinos chin and gently lifts it so he can see his face. "theres no reason to be shy. I wont laugh and whatever you say will stay between us, promise."

"but what if you hate me afterwards?"

"hate you? I could never hate you"

"so you say but how do I know that's true? How do I know that you wont just leave me alone again?"

"I swear I wont. Id never let that happen. I care about you Lovino, why cant you see that?"

"only more lies" a tear rolls down Lovinos cheek.

"no I swear im not lying. Ive never cared for anyone the way I do you"

"stop lying to me" Lovino stands and starts to walk away but Antonio grabs his arm and stops him. He turns Lovino around and kisses him. Antonio pulls back a slight blush on his face.

Lovino just stared at him in shock for a moment before his face turned brighter red than befoe and he turned and ran to one of the crews cabins. 'why'd he do that?' he thought 'could he really feel the same?' Lovino shook his head. 'no hes got to be messing with me. Theres no way he loves me. Hes always flirting with airls and ive always just been a friend to him.' Lovnino sat on the bed. He started crying. 'whyd he have to do that? Whayd he have to play with my feelings?'


End file.
